


杀手

by Bloodvix



Category: Ragnarok Online
Genre: Gen, Other, Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodvix/pseuds/Bloodvix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>极端的爱，酿出完美无情的刺客。The deadliest assassin, is the one that loved the deepest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	杀手

The chinese song "Killer", which can also be loosely translated as "Assassin", is sang by Chinese Singer JJ.

Words in italic are song lyrics.

仙境传说 属于Gravity  
歌曲《杀手》 由新加坡歌手 JJ 林俊杰主唱

* * *

 

_绝对的完美一双手  
不流汗也不发抖_

 

娇 细的一双手，把一颗鲜甜的葡萄送到杰嘴边。正在和同伴敬酒的他看也没看地把那小小的果实吃进嘴里。刚运进城的一批手里剑已顺利的偷送到地下拍卖会货品的收 藏处，主城的十字领主将也没办法找到这些完全紧密的仓库。这次的走私让他大捞了一笔，排挡集团还送了个年轻的少年给他当奴隶。

杰第一眼看见被锁在铁笼里的他，就明白自己不可能让这孩子当个简单的丫鬟。当时那双令人怜悯的暗蓝眼孔，在他的照顾下恢复了该有的光泽。把这孩子送来的人叫他冰，因为他那细细的手总是冰冷冷的。

 

_交叉在微笑的背后  
暗藏危险的轮廓_

 

冰成了他影子，时时刻刻都在他身旁。天使般的微笑，赢得了所有人的心- 杰那洋房里的仆人们都把他当宝贝一样地照顾。生意上的客人与身旁的朋友到家里做客，都对那少年妖媚的外表多看几眼。冰的魅力，并不输给爱的女神维娜斯。

在他人眼里，杰幸运地得到了一个极为美丽的奴隶。对杰而言，他得到了一个完美又温顺听话的情人。

 

_在你最放松的时候  
绝不带着任何感情就下手_

 

每天晚上，杰会让冰躺在他身旁，抱着冰细腻的身子。冰靠在他的胸口，小声地告诉杰，冰是多么的喜欢他的主人，会永远爱着他的主人。杰都会给他一个吻，然后听着冰的歌声，直到他进入梦乡后冰才会停下，陪睡在他身边。

但冰到他家里的第七天晚上，歌声并没有停止。当杰惊醒的时候，听到的是冰清亮的声音，看到的却是深深刺入自己胸口的短刀与胸前的一片血红。他喊不出任何求救声，只是傻傻地望着对他微笑的冰。

 

 _开始的感觉不会痛不会痛_  
_放大的瞳孔就像做梦_  
 _幸福的错觉很温暖很包容_  
 _也许还期待_

 

瞬间，他脑里闪过了七天来冰的所有举动。冰没有对自己以外的人说过一句话，对所有人的夸奖与疑问都毫无理睬，就像是没有注意到杰以外的任何人。冰望着他的眼神，像是暧昧，盖过了眼里藏着的强烈欲望。

期望着独自拥有，枷锁般的爱。

 

_这是致命的冲动你不懂我不懂  
究竟杀手为什么存在 因为爱 还是未知的未来_

 

冰看着身旁逐渐丧失体温的杰，心中烧着的是想永远拥有的冲动。他用手里剑割下了杰灰蓝的头发，编成了结。望了杰最后一眼，冰便消失在窗外的黑暗里。

 

_心情放松摇摆在你三百米之外  
数着心跳等待所有念头全抛开_

 

回到刺客的城堡必定要经过那一片无边的沙漠。夜里的沙漠是那么的宁静，冷风无情地吹打着因失去了太阳神而渐渐冷却的大地。冰听的是自己缓慢的呼吸声，看到的是月亮反射在沙地上那毫无温暖的淡白月光。

 

_锁进来进来这美丽的悲哀  
这是爱就是爱全世界都不明白_

 

回到自己房里的路上，碰上了十字刺客领主艾尔蒙斯。冰向领主鞠个躬；艾尔是多么地受刺客们的尊敬，是所有人向往的目标。艾尔只是向他微笑，感谢冰成功地完成了受托付的任务。

 

_心情停止摇摆在你三百米之外  
感觉饥饿难耐需要你填满空白_

 

望着领主的背影，紧握着手中的毒刃。接近领主是死罪，没有人能够胜过艾尔无敌的刀法。回到自己的房间，冰望着床头挂着的捆捆头发。暗蓝的长发；从前七名暗杀目标身上留下的纪念。心理明白，自己是疯了。因为那遥不可及的目标而失去了理智。

 

_锁进来进来这美丽的悲哀  
这是爱就是爱只有你明白_

 

对着镜子，艾尔看着自己头上那暗蓝的长发。他微笑，他明白。明白对他那极端扭曲的爱。

 

 

 

《终》

 

* * *

**作者留言：**

第一次尝试以中文写同人小说，希望读者们能留点感想。


End file.
